


Cherry on Top

by icryforbensolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1961, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Greaser Clyde Logan, Happily Ever After, Ice Cream Parlors, Korean War veteran Clyde, Mentions of War, Outsiders AU, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period-Typical Sexism, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Unsafe Sex, clyde loves books, drive ins, mentions of amputation, mild angst at end of part one, no beta we die like men, pulling out, risky sex, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: Rey has always been a good girl, always doing what she’s told. Clyde Logan has always been unlucky—in love and in life.On one fateful night, their paths cross at a drive-in and everything changes.A short story somewhat based off of the Outsiders.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40
Collections: Clyde Loves Books Fic Exchange





	1. At the Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AteLala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/gifts).



> Hellooooo!
> 
> This fic is based off The Outsiders. This was one of my absolute favorite books growing up, so when I saw that it was a prompt for this exchange, I knew I needed to write it! It is very loosely based off the book and is more an homage to the story than anything else.  
> But Rey is Cherry and Clyde is Ponyboy. Love ensues!
> 
> Thank you so much to Lala for organizing this event and for just being the greatest human ever! I’m so happy that I can gift this fic to you!l 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy :)

  
Part One—At the Drive-In 

Rey Niima and her dearest friend Rose crawl out of Poe Dameron’s car, aghast and annoyed. “GO TO HELL, POE DAMERON,” she shouts, smoothing out her dress as she does. Some couple—that Rey knows was necking in their car—yelled at her to keep down.

Turning to Rose, Rey shouts, “Come on, Rose, let’s finish our movie in some peace.” The two young girls move with haste to the little viewing room near the concessions. When they get inside, they are delighted to see that they are the only ones in the room. Finally, some quiet and none of the grab hands of a Poe Dameron. His breath smelled like beer, and Rey hates the smell of beer. It reminds her of her step-father. 

The two girls have about five minutes of enjoyable movie silence until the door to the little room opens and shut with three men coming in. Great, Rey thinks to herself, now I have to deal with more asshole men. 

The first man had red hair that seemed matted down to his forehead by sweat. His mustache and beard were patchy, and in his mouth, he seemed to be chewing on a toothpick. Next to him was a man with close-cropped blonde hair and striking blue eyes; he had a cigarette tucked behind his ear. Both of the men wore blue jeans and a leather jacket. 

Greasers. Great. Just what Rey needs right now. 

But the third man. Rey’s eyes pause on the third man. The third man would stick out in a crowd. He’s a giant—huge and other adjectives Rey racked her brain for—with dark hair that reached his chin. A smattering of moles lined his face. Everything about him should’ve screamed predator—his height, his leather jacket, and greaser friends. However, there was something about this man that made Rey feel calm and safe.

The three of them took the seats behind Rey and Rose. Tension filled the air as Rey tried to focus on the film. She took a sip of her Coca-Cola and kept her eyes forward. 

“Clyde, what the hell sorta movie is this?” One of the men asked behind Rey. His voice seemed like the sort that relied on sarcasm to get through the day. 

Another voice, Clyde, replies, “It’s based on Edgar Allan Poe. ‘Ts good, about fear and death and such.” 

“Why are ya so strange, Clyde? Only sorta good this sorta movie has is to hold sweet ladies in your arms,” the other man retorts back. He leans forward in his chair until his head is close to Rey’s ear. “Whatcha say, pretty lady, do you need a strong man to hold you close while ya watch?” 

Rey tries to ignore the man and his fierce blue eyes. She keeps the straw of her Coke between her lips like a protective shield from this man. The man moves closer, stepping over the seat, with a soft, “Why don’t ya scoot over, little lady?” Towards Rose, making himself at home between the two ladies. He puts one arm around each of their seats. Rose lets out a nervous giggle as he does. 

“Do you know about Edgar Allan Poe?” The man asks Rey once he’s entirely comfortable in his place. 

“Shh, I’m tryna watch the movie,” Rey snaps at him. 

The man holds up his hands in mock defeat. Silence fills the room. Suddenly, Rey feels his arm move onto her shoulder. Anger in Rey’s eyes, she turns towards him. “Why don’t you just leave us alone?” 

“Joe, you should do what the little lady tells ya,” the third man, the ginger, tells him. Rey appreciates his effort. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll listen,” he—Joe—intones. “I know when I’m not wanted.”   
The five of them all sit in the theater with an uneasy tension—the only noise coming from Rose slowly eating popcorn. The man with the blue eyes kept looking between the two girls. He grabs a handful of Rose’s popcorn and starts munching. 

“Now what’s y’all’s names?” He says, as though he hasn’t been annoying the two girls all day. 

Rose smiles and offers up shyly, “I’m Rose. And that’s Rey.” 

“Rey. Reyyyy. Like a Rey of sunshine. Now, why does such a sunshiny girl have such a stormy attitude for good ole Joe Bang here?” The man looked at Rey with such an intensity that set off a storm of rage in the girl. 

Rey stands up and dumps her Coca-Cola onto Joe’s head. ‘I’ll show you stormy!” She shouts and then looks at Rose, “C’mon, Rose, let’s go home.” 

Rose and Rey stand up to leave the theater. Rose gives a polite smile to the other two men sitting in the back and then scurries off to follow Rey. They walk past the concession stand and the buttery scent of freshly popped popcorn. 

Rey felt miserable. She actually wanted to see this film. The Pit and the Pendulum was one of her favorite Edgar Allan Poe stories. Why did stupid men have to ruin everything for her? 

“Hey! Hey, miss! Wait!” A deep voice shouted out from behind her. Rey turns around and spots the tall man from earlier—the one with a gentle demeanor. She watches with wide eyes as the man jogs up to them. “You left your purse, miss,” he tells her once he finally catches up to her. He holds out her blue clutch purse, which looked tiny in his giant paw of a hand. 

Grabbing her purse, Rey mutters a quiet, “Thank you,” to the man. 

He smiles, a kind smile beneath all of that scruff. “I’m Clyde, by the way. Clyde Logan.” He extends his hand to shake. 

“Rey Niima,” she replies shyly. 

“And I’m Rose Tico,” Rose chirps from behind Rey. 

“Well, Miss Rey, not many folks would be so bold to dump their soda-pop on Joe Bang. I think you have him thoroughly rattled,” Clyde informs her, seeming to be not at all concerned about his friend. “I feel bad that he behaved so poorly, and I apologize on his behalf.” 

Rey smooths her skirt once more, a nervous gesture more than anything. “You don’t need to apologize for anything. None of this was your fault anyway. You don’t seem like him or even the other guy he was with—those two are greasers through and through.”

“Yeah Joe and Sam can be pretty tuff, but I’m a greaser through and through too,” Clyde responds hotly. 

Glancing up at his eyes, she can see his pride in the statement. “I didn’t mean any offense by it. You just seem so calm compared to him.” 

Clyde runs a hand through his hair. He has lovely hair, Rey thinks to herself. “My momma always told me to behave well in front of beautiful ladies, and you two are about the most beautiful angels I’ve ever seen.” 

Rey blushes at the statement, and behind her, Rose tries to muffle a giggle behind her hand. “Let me walk you home,” Clyde asks in such a way that brokers no arguments. He offers each of the gals his arm. Rose takes his right arm, linking her left arm with it. Rey takes his left—which she now realizes he’s missing from the elbow down. 

“I lost it from a landmine over in Korea,” he tells her as she clutches around his upper part of his arm. Rey relishes in the feel of the thick cords of muscle underneath his jacket and shirt. 

“Oh,” Rey replies, voice quiet. She’s not met a lot of men who fought over in Korea. Most of the men she met were really boys—like Poe. 

The three of them all walked at a leisurely pace, chatting about simple things. Clyde tells the ladies about his brother Jimmy. Rose apparently remembers hearing stories about the legendary football star from her sister Paige. They talk about movies and books and music. Rey and Rose croon over how handsome Elvis is, while Clyde insists that Elvis looks tuff. Clyde talks about his current read, The Count of Monte Cristo.

Rey perks up, “Oh, I love that book! It’s one of my favorites.” 

The casual talk continues until they get to Rose’s home. Clyde and Rey wish Rose a good night as she skips to their doorway. Rey smiles as she watches the girl go. The night may not have gone the way either of them wanted, but it still turned out pretty well. 

Rey turns to look at the behemoth of a man standing next to her. Her heart flutters in her chest with desire. She likes Clyde. She enjoys his mind. The body is pretty good, too. 

“Shall we continue?” Clyde asks her, smiling as if he just won the lottery because he gets to walk Rey Niima home. He makes her feel special. 

Walking together, arm in arm, the two continue to converse—the conversation shifts from the light-hearted discussions to the more serious ones. Clyde tells Rey the whole sordid history of the Logan family curse. “You see, my whole family seems to be cursed with a mean streak of bad luck. My brother doesn’t like me talkin’ that way. Says there’s no such thing as curses. But he’ll see that I’m right once our luck turns about.” His voice turns deathly serious at the end as he glances away from her. 

Clyde Logan may be gentle, but he still holds his secrets close to his heart. 

Rey opens up Clyde as well. She tells him about her stupid step-dad and his stupid rules. “All I want is to go to college and get a degree—like in English or something. But he insists that a woman’s place is at home with her family and that I don’t need to go to college to learn how to be a good homemaker. So many women go to college now, though! It’s unfair!” 

Clyde turns to face Rey. He gently cups her chin in his hand, lifting it so that she can meet his gaze. “You’ll go to school, pumpkin. I know you will.” And with his hypnotic Whiskey-brown gaze, Rey can’t help but feel that he’s right. 

The two stop in front of Rey’s home. She looks at the house and its simplicity. It seems like the sort of home one would see in a storybook. “Well, we’re here,” she tells him awkwardly. She doesn’t want to see him leave. They are standing close together—Rey’s face near his chest. Throwing caution to the wind, Rey blurts out, “My mom and step-dad are gone for the weekend. You can come in if you want. As a thank you. For walking me home.” 

Clyde simply nods and follows her into her home. As quickly as she can, Rey gives Clyde a tour of the home. Rey gets to the bedroom at the end of the hall. “This is my room,” she mumbles to him as she twists the knob. 

Her room is simple. A bed with a blue comforter, her dresser, a dressing table, and a small bookcase. She has a small vase of flowers perched on the window sill. Clyde Logan in her bedroom seems like an anomaly. His broad body in the leather jacket as he takes a turn about the room. “It’s nice. Suits you,” he murmurs noncommittally. 

Suddenly, Rey pounces on him, pressing her lips against his. Clyde catches her with his one arm, muscles flexing as he holds her close to his body. This, Rey realizes, is exactly what she’s wanted all night since he first gave her the purse back. He tastes like cool mint and dreams. 

Clyde is the first to break away from the kiss. “Rey, I don’t want ya to think that I was tryna take advantage of you.” 

Pushing his leather jacket off his wide shoulders, Rey whispers, “You’re not.” 

And just like that, a switch flipped in Clyde. He catches Rey’s mouth with his. His lips soft yet demanding. Rey melts against him as they move towards her bed. Like a gentleman, Clyde lays Rey down gently. He towers over her, hazel eyes meeting smoldering brown. He smiles at her, and Rey sees dimples. 

Clyde moves back onto his haunches, and his right arm begins to move to Rey’s blouse. Rey feels breathless as she watches his fingers move through the little buttonholes. One by one, her blouse comes undone. Rey helps Clyde remove it from her body. His one hand cups her left breast over her bra. She clasps her hand over his and moves it inside the cup of the bra. His breath hitches as he feels the smooth skin of her breast. Clyde’s thumb flicks over her nipple asking Rey to moan. 

He smiles at the sound of her moan, suddenly confident in what he has to do. Rey reaches around to the back of the bra to undo the two-prong clasps. She moves the offending object so that her chest is bare for this behemoth of a man. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Clyde murmurs as he presses another kiss against her lips. It seems almost chaste compared to the heated lust that these two have for each other. 

One by one, between kisses and bites and licks of various parts of the body, Clyde and Rey remove every article of clothing between them until they are skin to skin against each other. Rey tried not to gape when she saw Clyde’s manhood—large, thick, and pinker than Rey would’ve thought. Clyde’s fingers move deftly between Rey’s legs, finding her wet and oh so tight. 

Pressing one finger inside, Clyde kisses Rey’s neck. “You’re so good, Rey,” he moans out as he curls his fingers upwards, finding that spot that makes Rey see stars. “So, so good.” 

Rey keens at the praise. She always loved being told she was good. But those words from this man’s mouth in this context are more than Rey could ever imagine. Clyde enters one more finger in her, stretching her. She’s so tight, and he needs to make sure she’s ready for his cock. Clyde moves his thumb so that it presses against her clit, causing Rey to cry out in pleasure. Smirking, Clyde continues to circle her clit, teasing her. 

After a short while, Clyde moves his fingers out of her body, causing Rey to whine at the emptiness. It felt so good, so right to be filled by Clyde. He moves his body away from hers slightly, cupping his cock in his right hand. Rey spreads her legs wider to accommodate him as he begins to press himself inside her slowly. 

It’s tight. The girth of his cock stretches Rey as he slowly presses in. Rey squeezes her eyes shut as she feels the slight discomfort just from the sheer size of him. Once he’s fully inside, Clyde adjusts slightly so that his body hovers above her. Rey is amazed at how he’s able to hold his weight with just one arm. 

“I’m gonna move now, okay, darlin’?” He asks, pressing a kiss against her cheek. Rey only manages to nod. 

Slowly, Clyde pulls out a little bit before gentling thrusting back in. He does this once more, moving out a little further and then pounding in harder. Rey gasps at the sensation. She’s never felt so full. She’s never felt so good. Clyde sets a rhythm, a gentle rocking that’s teasing. Rey wants more. 

“Harder,” she cries out, feeling bold. 

Clyde accommodates her demand, pulling all the way out before slamming back in. Rey moves up the bed a bit just by the sheer force of his thrust. “My good girl wants to be fucked hard,” Clyde grunts out, hipbones grinding against hipbones. “Such a good girl.” 

Rey screams in pleasure. She feels she’s on the precipice of spilling over. Even in her secret sessions with herself late at night, Rey has never felt more alive. Letting go and spilling over, Rey comes with a flourish. 

“Gonna come,” Clyde grits out in warning as he pulls out. His cum spills onto Rey’s stomach, warm and then cooling against her skin. He pants slightly as he stares at her stomach in awe, as though he can’t quite believe that they did this. 

Sleepy, Rey gazes up lovingly towards Clyde. Rey feels so connected to this man. It’s too soon to say that it’s love, but it’s there like seeds of a flower being planted and just waiting to grow. Clyde moves so that he’s lying next to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he does. 

The two of them talk about everything and nothing. Clyde tells Rey stories about his buddies in war. He quietly tells her about how he lost his arm—his gaze a thousand miles and several years away. “When I get the money, I’m gonna get the best prosthetic arm money can buy. My luck’ll change.” He spoke so firmly that Rey knew it was going to come true. 

Slowly, Rey fell asleep next to him. She’s never slept so deeply in her life, and it’s all because of Clyde Logan. 

When she wakes, she already feels his presence gone. A pang of hurt runs through her. She spots a note on her nightstand. 

_Rey. I wish I could’ve seen you wake up. Seen you blink the tired out of your eyes. Leaving you like this will always be my biggest regret. But I have something I need to do, and I do not want to put you at risk. If you can ever forgive me, please meet me a Hewey’s Ice-Cream parlor next Tuesday._  
Love,   
Clyde

End of Part One. 


	2. Paul Newman and a Ride Home

Part Two: Paul Newman and a Ride Home

Weeks went by, and Rey didn’t hear from Clyde. Every Tuesday she would sit at Hewey’s ice-cream parlor, devouring a banana split all by herself. And it’s’ fine, Rey thinks to herself. They only knew each other for one day; he was under no obligation to see her again. But Rey felt such a connection with the man, and she just wished that she could learn more about the man. 

Stories circled the town about the heist at the local speedway. The whole event created a lot of buzz and speculation in the town. The Feds even showed up to contribute to the investigation. A heist in which they leave the money behind a gas station in an old truck. Rey’s intuition tells her that there’s more to this story, but she tries to make peace with the fact that she will probably never know. 

On the fifth Tuesday post-Clyde, Rey enters the ice cream shop as usual. Hewey is at the counter and gives her a pity stare. He was there the first day that she entered the parlor, waiting for a man who would never come. She dolled herself up—wearing her best dress, a light blue number, and even putting on a bit of makeup. Hewey took pity on her and gave her a banana split on the house, with extra cherries on top. Five weeks later, and she’s still there. 

Now she sits at a table that she now comes to think about as her table. She has a book open next to her— _Pride and Prejudice_ this week. Ignoring the hustle and bustle of the parlor, Rey lets herself get swept away into the regency world Jane Austen created. 

She doesn’t hear the ring of the bell alerting the parlor of another patron. She pops another cherry in her mouth and turns the page when she feels a large presence looming over her shoulder. Rey pauses in her reading. The shadow isn’t Hewey’s because Rey’s taller than him. It can’t be _Clyde_. That seems almost impossible. What are the odds that after a month of nothing, he finally shows? Her stomach flips in nerves and excitement as she slowly slides her bookmark in place, closing her book with a quiet thud. 

“‘Ello, darlin’,” a gruff yet kind voice murmurs, and Rey almost cries when she hears it. Quick as a whip, Rey whirls around in her booth to see Clyde. He looks the same—wide frame, blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and a leather jacket. A prosthetic arm peeps out of his jacket, which is definitely new. 

Rey opens her mouth, but words fail her. She closes her mouth and looks like a fish out of water with the way her lips were moving. She blinks several times as though this man in front of her was an optical illusion from all the sugar she’s consumed from these visits to Hewey’s. 

“ _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” Clyde reads. “I think I’ve read that one before. I’m a sucker for a happy ending.” 

And Rey finally gets the ability to speak words and says, “You’re late.” And then gestures for him to sit down. 

Clyde Logan has the good sense to at least look ashamed of himself as he sits across from her. He glances at her hair, which she wore down for once, and her mint green dress with buttons lining down the bodice.” Pretty,” he murmurs, mostly to himself. 

Rey looks at him with a vested interest. Clyde looks at her banana split and grabs the cherry on top of the ice cream. He grins, dimples showing, as he chews and swallows. “You waited for me. Even after I didn’t show, you still waited.”

“Maybe I just really liked banana splits,” Rey replies. Her heart aches with an urge to lean over and kiss him until she’s breathless. Instead, she holds off. Rey needs answers. She looks up at him, hazel eyes meeting brown. “Where were you?” She asks, voice firm. 

“It’s a long story,” Clyde tells her. He motions over to Hewey to get another banana split for the table. Once Clyde sees that the older man is focused on the ice cream and not on the two of them, he leans in closer. The gentle giant digs in his leather jacket and pulls out an envelope, and slides it across the table. In messy penmanship is Rey’s name. “That’s for you. Should be enough for the first year of school, I reckon.” 

Rey looks inside the envelope, and sure enough, it is stuffed full of cash—adding up to about 4,000 dollars. Rey gasps. “Clyde, I—“she looks back at the envelope. “How?” 

Clyde smiles wildly, leaning back in the booth as Hewey serves up Clyde’s banana split. “Think of it as the Logan Family Scholarship fund,” he tells her, looking mighty pleased of himself. 

Unwanted tears formed in Rey’s eyes. This man. This wonderful, foolish man. “But—the curse,” she tries again. 

Suddenly, Clyde sobers. “I think my family’s luck is changin’. One lucky night where everything went peachy keen, and now here I am feelin’ like a new man. My sister is gonna be able to open her own salon. And my brother, well, he thinks he’ll be able to see his kid again. We just had ta lay low for a while.” Clyde always has a slow drawl when he talks, but this was something different—like he was trying to overemphasize something to hidden message across. 

“Have ya seen the new Paul Newman movie? _The Hustler_? We can go see it at the movie house,” Clyde suggests, changing the topic abruptly. 

Rey is still trying to process the earlier information and the money and what all of this means. “Clyde, I feel like you’re speaking riddles, and I don’t understand. Where’d you get the money?” 

Clyde scarfs down his banana split. “Well, kitten, like I said it’s a long story. And I can’t talk too loudly about it, but I made some money really _speedy_ if you catch my drift. I was really _racin’_ for the dough.” Clyde overenunciated his words so that Rey could catch the clues he was dropping. 

Rey’s eyes widen in realization. Clyde Logan was a part of the speedway heist. Things start to fall into place for Rey as she understands why he’s been gone for so long and where the money came from--the heist. 

Holding out his hand, Clyde looks at Rey with earnest puppy dog eyes. Rey stares at his hand. It’s a huge thing—his hand. She looks next to him to where his left arm once was. A prosthetic is there now. He must’ve gotten the prosthetic after the heist. “I care about you a lot, Rey,” Clyde tells her softly. “I’ve never felt so close to a lady before you. And if it’s alright with you, I’d like ta keep seein’ ya.” 

Rey smiles, wide and bright. Clyde matches her grin, and it’s like the stars collided. “Oh, Clyde, I thought you’d never ask.” 

🍒🍒🍒

The two of them walk the streets of their town, Clyde’s right hand in Rey’s left. Rey felt like her entire hand was engulfed by his giant mitt. It made her feel safe and protected. They walk around the town chatting as they did all those weeks ago from the Drive-In. But there’s an added layer of electricity to this walk. The tension between the two is palpable. 

Trying to be discreet, Rey chances a quick once over at Clyde’s figure. Everything about screams giant—from his face to his biceps to his thick thighs. And between those thighs—well, now Rey is blushing just thinking about it. Her underwear starts to slick as she thinks about their shared night together.

Clyde seems to notice Rey’s blush. “What’s got you all hot and bothered?” He asks her, playfully shoving his shoulder towards hers.

“Nothing, nothing,” Rey lies. All she can think of in her mind is his body over hers, His gentle thrusts filling every corner of her soul. 

“I don’ think it’s nothing,” Clyde murmurs, his lips moving close to Rey’s ear as he speaks. “Were you thinkin’ ’bout that night, Rey? I think about that night all the time—how wet you were for me. Those pretty little noises that came out your mouth. All the ways I’m gonna make ya scream.” 

Rey shivers, thoroughly aroused. The two round the corner and Clyde pulls them into an alleyway. As soon as they are in the shadows of the alley, Clyde presses his lips on Rey’s. Rey wraps her arms around Clyde’s neck, deepening the kiss. With his strength, Clyde pushes Rey up against the brick wall of the movie house, pushing her skirt up high to reveal her white panties. His thigh slots between her legs and Rey moans at the friction it gives her of his jeans against her wet pussy. She moans against Clyde’s mouth, her hands curling and knotting in his hair. 

“My little kitten, I’m gonna fuck you right here. Right now,” Clyde growls out between breaths from their passionate kiss. “Gonna take ya, gonna make ya mine.” 

“Please Clyde,” Rey murmurs, her voice hoarse with desire. “Make me yours. I wanna be yours.” Feeling bold, Rey moves her hand to Clyde’s blue jeans. She undoes the button and zipper with impatient hands. 

Pulling Clyde’s cock out of the confines of his pants, Rey is surprised at how warm it is in her hand. A small bud of pre-cum leaks from the bright pink tip as Rey gently strokes the thing with her small, unsure hands. Pupils blown, Clyde looks down at the scene with unsuppressed glee. “Good girl,” he murmurs, “use that to make it nice and wet for me. That’s it, kitten,” he murmurs as Rey adjusts her grip on his cock and rubs her thumb against the head. Clyde moans at the sensation. “Such a good fucking girl.” 

Clyde grabs Rey’s hand and moves it off his cock. “Enough of that, kitten. I’m gonna fuck you, and then we’re gonna see the movie while you hold my cum inside your pussy,” he tells her. 

Rey moans at the thought of squirming through the Paul Newman movie, all while knowing Clyde’s seed is inside her. She’s never wanted anything more in her life. She hikes her skirt up higher and starts pulling her panties down her thighs, kicking them off once they hit the ground. Clyde picks up the panties and stuffs them in his back pocket. “I’ll give you those back later,” he promises with a wink. 

Leaning against the wall, Rey spread her legs, letting the cool air hit her wet, bare pussy. She clenches just at the thought of Clyde being inside her. She needs it now. 

Clyde strokes his cock lightly as he takes in the sight of this utterly extraordinary girl. He swears that her pussy is the luckiest thing in the world. Maybe the curse is truly broken if he can’t take a girl like her and claim her as his. 

“Please, Clyde” Rey breathes out. Her nipples are tight against her brassiere, and she feels like she’s about to jump out of her skin if Clyde’s cock isn’t inside her right this instant. 

“I got ya, kitten. That’s a good girl,” Clyde coos as he moves between Rey’s spread thighs. He grabs his cock and adjusts the angle just so. 

Slowly, inch by ever aching inch, Clyde presses himself inside of Rey. Eyes widening at the sharp adjustment of his massive cock inside of her, Rey moans loudly. Clyde puts his prosthetic arm next to Rey’s head on the wall as he pushes all the way inside of her. They moan in unison when he bottoms out—a profoundly intense, intimate feeling shared between the two of them. 

For a moment, there is quiet. Neither one of them say anything as they stare lovingly into each other’s eyes and take in each other’s breath. 

“Gotta make this quick, baby girl, we gotta catch our movie,” Clyde moans out. 

And just like that, a pace is set—fast and intense. Clyde is a man on a mission, thrusting into her with such force that Rey seems to move up the wall ever so slightly. In some ways, Rey feels like she is floating. With his right arm, Clyde covers Rey’s mouth to stop her from screaming out in ecstasy at every thrust inside her, filling her up so completely. 

“Good girl,” Clyde grunts out. “Such a good fuckin’ girl takin’ my cock like this.” 

Rey feels drunk on Clyde’s cock—words seem to escape her. She stares lovingly into Clyde’s eyes as she cries out with every thrust in and whines whenever he pulls out. 

As Clyde chases his pleasure and gets close to his climax, his thrusts become sloppier and sloppier. “Harder, Clyde,” Rey pants. She’s so close too. Any second now, and she’ll tip over the edge. 

All at once, the two of them tipped over the edge of ecstasy. Rey’s pussy clenches around Clyde’s cock as hot bursts of cum fill Rey up. The two of them moan as they orgasm together, the intimacy of the moment shocking both of them. 

They press their foreheads together, basking in each other’s presence. This moment—away from reality and the intense aftermath of the speedway heist—felt like their own corner of the world. It felt like love. 

“We’re gonna be late to the movie, Clyde,” Rey murmurs once she catches her breath. 

Clyde grabs Rey’s panties from his back pocket, shimmying them back onto her legs. “Don’t forget to keep all that cum inside of you, kitten. You’re mine, now,” Clyde tells her teasingly. 

Rey clenches at the thought, feeling his cooling spent slowly slide out of her and into her panties. She’s gonna have to sit through the entire movie like this, thinking of him the whole time. 

Hand in hand, the couple strolls into the movie house just in time to see the matinee for _The Hustler._ They hold each other while they watch Paul Newman on screen. Rey thinks about her future and college and how she wants Clyde by her side as she chases her dreams. It’s 1961, and the world feels like it’s on the precipice of change. 

When they stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, they only had two things on their mind: Paul Newman and a ride home.

🍒🍒🍒 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think below! :) 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:
> 
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)
> 
> Follow Lala on Twitter:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> Love,  
> Bekki :)


End file.
